


Main Warwick

by LontraNim



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Loona - Freeform, chuuves - Freeform, englishishard, hyewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LontraNim/pseuds/LontraNim
Summary: Hyejoo spent all her free time playing League of Legends.She was accustomed to being a lone wolf both in school and in the game matches.But things begin to change after playing against the lively wonwoncha.Well, Hyejoo just didn’t expect things to change so much.





	Main Warwick

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so good at english, so, yeah, be patient with me <3

Hyejoo spent all her free time playing League Of Legends.

She was accustomed to be a lone wolf both in the school and in the ranked matches the game.

But the difference was that in the game she was _“The”_ Lone wolf, she was Olivia Hye, with her main being Warwick, entitled with mastery level 7 and all the skins of the champion.

She played with that champion on all possible routes, with all imaginable variation of items.

This habit of playing with only one champion, kept people away, scared of being her duo for a long time.

What made no difference, she always won and was able to rank up by herself.

She didn’t need a duo.

Sometimes she helped some random players that begged for her to help them rank higher, but these players always disappeared after receiving her help.

“I should start charging…” She thought, she was playing, this time, on the top lane with her beloved Warwick.

She was destroying her opponent, which to be honest, didn’t played so well, but at least was keeping her entertained. 

She wasn’t having fun with the lack of abilities of her opponent, she was having fun with the comments made by her in the open chat for the two teams.

The girl, at least Hyejoo supposed it was a girl, with the nick wonwoncha was making that game worth it.

Even after defeating her, she received a friend request from her. 

And for Hyejoo’s surprise, wonwoncha didn’t send a message offending her, but calling her to play another game. 

A moment so rare that Hyejoo was almost thrilled.

The girl was entertaining, and although she had not had the best performance the first time she played against Hye, she played well.

After several hours playing with wonwoncha, Hyejoo realized it was time to stop playing.

She would have a morning class and would hate to fall asleep on that uncomfortable table in the middle of the class.  
Hyejoo took a deep breath, now all she needed to do was send a good night and hope that the girl would play with her tomorrow.

**[Olivia Hye: Good Night, see you tomorrow…  
I guess... ]**

**[wonwoncha: OMG, i think i’m in love *-]  
see you tomorrow bb  <3]**

Hyejoo laughed at the girl messages and turned off the computer, she would have to face a lot at school tomorrow.

Including tests, finding different ways to observe her crush without seeming to be staring or stalking, finding the best place to observe her and other thing.

She would have a very busy day.

 

 

Hyejoo, after long minutes analyzing the benches, the sunlight, and any circumstance that might obstruct the view she had of the table where her crush was sitting, had found the perfect bench and was sitting, trying not to think how pathetic this situation was.

“Does wonwoncha goes through this?” Murmured, she didn’t know anything about the girl she spent hours playing with.

But she didn’t think about it too much, and then she returned her thoughts to the blonde girl who sat with two other girls.

Sometimes she thought of going there at the blonde’s table and sitting by her side and simply telling that she found her the most beautiful girl in that school. 

What could go wrong?

“Maybe public humiliation, or worst she could acknowledge my existence…” None of the options seemed easy to deal with.

If the girl acknowledge her existence, it would be more hard to observe her without being noticed, because, well, she will know her.

But maybe she didn’t need to hide.

She needed to get this out of her head, she couldn’t live hiding in the corners while watching the girl, who she still didn’t know the name, doing whatever she was doing at the table.

 

“The emo from that table keeps staring at you, Wonnie.” Ha Sooyoung, also known as Yves, said. She was one of the girls sitting next to the blonde girl that Hyejoo was staring at so much.

Chaewon, the famous blonde girl, was too busy in her little world, telling something to another friend of hers, Jiwoo, a smiling girl who had been affectionately nicknamed Chuu.

“She’s pretty cool, although we didn’t speak that much…” The blonde spoke and Jiwoo blinked several times.  
“Are you sure that, ah, is not a guy?”  
“What? Oh, what do you mean? Please don’t say things like that, Chuu! My heart can’t handle!”  
“What are you two talking about? I was totally ignored!” Sooyoung complained, crossing her arms, Jiwoo soon hugged the girl.  
“Chaewonnie met a girl on her weird game, Sooyoungie!”

Sooyoung alternated between looking at Jiwoo and Chaewon before taking a deep breath.  
“If it’s a boy, it’s going to be so sad.” The older girl murmured.  
“Look! Have faith women! Olivia Hye is not a boy…”

Chuu nodded and looked around, the black-haired girl was still staring at the table, but she seemed to have turned it off, she nudged Yves and soon the girl began to look at the same direction.

Chaewon realized the two of them were ignoring her, and slowly turned to watch where they were looking at.

But as soon as she turned, the signal rang, signaling the end of the break.

She couldn’t see who they both were staring at.

 

“Finally!” Hyejoo celebrated and threw herself at her bed, while her computer was turning on.

“Hm, will wonwoncha be online?”

She wanted to play again with the girl, but she knew that people were rarely willing to play with her again.  
She looked at the monitor, the computer was on.  
Now it was all praying that the girl was there, and had not simply deleted her from her friend list.  
Took a deep breath and stretched out.  
She had to prepare her psychological to play this game, alone or not, it could be very stressful.

As soon as she logged in, she received a lot of messages, that was scary.

The only thing they send a lot of in that game were offenses, so she was always hoping for the worst.

All the messages were from wonwoncha.

“Okay, does she needs my help or something like that?” She opened the girl’s chat and only saw a bunch of “rwa!” sent.

She spent a few seconds looking at the chat and questioning the girl’s sanity.  
Not that she was in position to judge the strangeness of the others, she already had a catch phrase, when she was about 12, but she already had.

**[Olivia Hye: What?]**

**[wonwoncha: aaaaaaaaaaaaa  
** **h-hello**  
**HELLO BB**  
**let’s play???**  
**if yes, let’s xall**  
**vall***  
**CALL**]**

“Call?” Hyejoo pondered for a few seconds, it had been so long since she’d talked to anyone other than a relative or herself, she felt she was rusty in that sort of thing.  
But why say no? The worst that could happen was she turning off.

**[Olivia Hye: Ok.]**

**[wonwoncha: OMG, YOU . ME  
** **I’M SCARED**  
**ADD ME ANYWAYS:**  
**ChaChaewon.**

 

“What a weird nick…” Hyejoo murmured while looking for the girl user on Skype.  
Yeah, Skype, she was a old school player.

She was nervous, she wasn’t the best at socializing, and now she was going to play AND talk with wonwoncha at the same time.  
What if she made a mistake?  
Should she write something on the friend request or leave it blank?  
“Well, whatever…” She sent the request, which was soon accepted, and then she heard the sound signaling someone was calling.

This girl was either very bored or desperate.

Hyejoo answered the call and was silent as she invited the girl for a match.

“Uh, hello?” Hye called, after inviting her.

“Oh my God! You aren’t an old man pretending to be a girl! I’m so happy! They didn’t believe me, but now I’m sure!” The girl was so excited that Hyejoo 

 

 

almost couldn’t understand what she was saying.

“Oh gosh…” Whispered, and heard a grunt.

“Stop silent judging me, Olivia!”

“Judging you? What? I wasn’t judging you!” Hye complained and the girl laughed.

“Alright. Let’s play, baby wolf.”

“Baby wolf?!”

“Oh, do you prefer Big wolf? Big Bad Wolf?”

“Ok. I’m blocking you.” Hyejoo said serious and hung up.

It was the fastest call of her life.

Probably _wonwoncha_ wouldn’t want to talk to her again.

After some seconds, her conscience weighed and she called back to the girl.

“Oh, so the wolf have feelings?”

“I’m hunging up.”

“Again?! Are you really doing that again to me!? Two times and I still didn’t even tell you my name! Oh, our relationship looks like started really bad!” The girl spoke and went silent for a second. “I’m Chaewon, pleased to meet you, little wolf.”

 

Hyejoo was confused. That call was going so well, she was feeling very comfortable with someone she barely knew, oh gosh, her mom would be so disappointed now.  
She was talking and playing with a stranger and was having fun.  
And, mostly importantly, the girl wasn’t judging her for only playing with Warwick.

“Well, if I could, I would only play with Zoe, I really _feel_ her.” Chaewon spoke and Hyejoo bit her own lips.  
Now she was sure that Chaewon had a screw loose.

 

Hyejoo got used to playing with Chaewon, even allowing herself to talk about random things while she was on call with the girl.

It was weird, but she felt very comfortable with Chaewon, even though she had no idea who this girl was in real life.

What mattered there was that she had a screw loose and was a very good player.

 

But well, that week was going to be drawn to Hyejoo, unlike any other, she would have to play much less, since she needed to study for the tests.

Sighed soon as the match ended, she needed to logoff.

“Gosh, you play so well with this wolf! Can we marry? Can we PLEASE marry each other?” Chaewon spoke and Hyejoo rolled her eyes.  
“I need to go now. My tests are going to start tomorrow.” Hyejoo said it and heard an unidentified sound come from Chaewon.  
“Ah, at my school too! Damn, Jaden! Why now? I’m trying to play with my new wife!”  
Hyejoo stayed in silence, processing what the girl had just said it.  
“Your… School principal is also called Jaden…?” Asked, almost whispered.  
If what she was thinking was right, it was the end.  
“Yeah, Jaden Jeong.” Chaewon spoke suspiciously. “Wait, “also”?” The girl asked and was silent.

The silence left Hyejoo tense, if the understood and she wanted to meet in person, it would be complicated.  
“Oh my God! We are from the same school! I can’t believe it! My future wife was so close, I can’t even…”  
“What?”  
“Oh my God! I can’t believe a girl so amazing like you was so close to me! We need to see each other! I will pay lunch for you!”  
Chaewon was so excited, meanwhile Hyejoo just laughed nervously.

She would love to meet the girl, of course! It would be nice to have someone to talk, someone to help her with her love life but she didn’t have enough skills to have a conversation so she was afraid to scare the girl and go back to being alone.  
“Olivia, meet me at the school cafeteria, okay?”  
Hyejoo bit her lips and whimpered before murmur an “okay”.  
“So, see you tomorrow!” Chaewon spoke and soon silence took place.  
It was quiet, weirdly quiet.  
“Did she hung up...?”

She sighed, now she was worried about the test and about the impression that she would pass to Chaewon.  
What if the girl wanted to spend the break with her? Was she going to tell her that she spent  
all her breaks alone, just watching an unknown blonde?

Just thinking about that, made she feel a cold in her belly.

She was tense.

She could only think about two hypotheses for tomorrow: a total failure or a moderate success, which would be to talk to Chaewon without frightening the girl.

And now that she was there, thinking about it, she didn’t even remember telling her name to the girl and also, she didn’t even remember her asking.  
_“Oh, does she think Olivia is my name?”_

She sighed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 

No one could see how nervous Hyejoo was, as she waited for _wonwoncha_.

She was with the same expression as always, nervous inside, emo outside.

She was there, waiting, ready to make at least one friend.

“Everything is fine…” Murmured and looked around.

Everything wasn’t fine.

The blonde girl was there, she looked like she was looking for someone and the two girls who walked with her, were just watching from a distance.

 

_“Oh fork…”_

How was she going to focus on finding Chaewon with that pretty blonde nearby?  
“Why are you doing this to me?!”  
“Hello!” She heard the blonde girl say and she could not utter anything at all.  
She was right in front of her and had such a familiar voice.  
“Ah, sorry to bother you, really! But do you know anyone named “Olivia Hye?”” The blonde asked and Hyejoo would stay there, only observing the girl beauty, but the thing she asked let her confused.  
“H-how do you know her?” Murmured and listened the girl giggle.  
“She’s my partner in crime, we play LoL together!” The girl spoke, with a beautiful smile, leaving Hyejoo without words. She couldn’t say anything.  
“Chaewon!” She heard someone call and watched the blonde turn around.  
“C-Chaewon?” Hye practically whispered but saw the blonde staring at her, with that beautiful smile on her face.  
That was too much for the heart of Hyejoo.  
The girl kept smiling.  
“You’re so cute!”  
“I’m Olivia Hye.”

Silence.

“Oh, and my real name isn’t Olivia…” Hye murmured, playing with her hands and Chaewon frowned. “My name is Hyejoo.”  
Chaewon was about to say something but Hyejoo started to walk away.  
“I-I really need to go back to my classroom.” The girl spoke, running before Chaewon could stop her.

 

Chaewon was sitting with a sad expression on her face.

Ever since Hyejoo had ran away, she couldn’t stop thinking about the girl.  
She was a million times prettier than any image she’d ever created in her head.

She was oblivious to everything, until she heard Jiwoo’s voice.  
“She’s so pretty! Yikes, I really was thinking Hyejoo was kinda creepy for keep staring at you but…” The girl started and realized Sooyoung and Chaewon were staring at her.  
“What? You know her?” The blonde asked and then processed the rest of the sentence. “Staring at me?!”  
“Jiwoo! Since when you know her name? Chae didn’t even said anything!” Sooyoung asked frowning and Jiwoo pouted.  
“After that day we noticed her, I talked with Yerim and then, I got some infos! Like, her name is Hyejoo and she doesn’t speak with anyone!” Chuu spoke, lookin at Sooyoung, making the older girl smile.  
“Ownt, you two are so cute.” Chaewon spoke and sighed. “But this situation is about me.” The blonde said it and the other two just nodded.  
“But Wonnie, what’s the situation?” Sooyoung asked, Jiwoo rested her head on the girl shoulder and nodded.  
“Yeah, what’s the situation? What do you want from her?” Jiwoo asked and Chaewon let out a unidentified sound.  
“I just wanted her to feel comfortable around me! Like when we are playing, she’s so cute…”  
The blonde sank her face to the table and Sooyoung and Jiwoo laughed, and soon, Jiwoo began to stroke the bonde’s hair.

 

Chaewon couldn’t take Hyejoo out of her head.

She just wanted to understand how things had come to this point so fast.

During break, Chaewon only exchanged a few glances with Hyejoo, who always seemed to blush with the action.  
“She’s so cute.” Chaewon commented and sank her face on the table, making Jiwoo and Sooyoung look at each other.  
“I’m feeling a dejavu!” Jiwoo spoke, while observing the blonde on the table.  
“Everything would be easier if Hyejoo talked to Wonnie… but is kinda impossible, she would never take the lead alone and…” Jiwoo stopped talking when she noticed the look on Sooyoung’s face.  
“What’s going on, Soo?” The girl asked and Sooyoung smiled.  
“Looks like she’s trying to do it.”  
“What?!” Jiwoo asked and followed the look of Sooyoung.

Hyejoo was standing and taking hesitant steps toward the table where they were.

When she got close enough to say something, her brain collapsed, she couldn’t think of anything to say, stretched her hand towards the blonde, opened and closed her mouth several times, sighed and walked away, looking at the floor.

Jiwoo kept observing, with her hands on her cheeks and a big smile on her face, while Sooyoung was trying not to laugh.  
“That’s so cute!” Chuu spoke, calling the attention of Hyejoo, that now, was static looking at her.  
“You mean painful?” Sooyoung whispered, but Jiwoo ignored her.  
“Uwu!” Jiwoo spoke and Sooyoung stared at her.  
“You can’t say that outside the internet!”  
“Why not?!”  
Chaewon raised her head in the middle of the “discussion” and looked around.

She saw Hyejoo, moving away from her table, with a sad look and she felt a tightness in her chest.  
“What does she have?” Murmured and both girls stared at Chaewon.  
“Wonnie, I think Yerim wants to talk with you.” Sooyoung spoke and Jiwoo looked confused to the girl.  
“Y-yeah, yeah, go talk to her.” Jiwoo said it, without knowing what she was doing.  
“Why didn’t she come here?”  
“Well, I don’t know, but she said she wanted to give you something.” Sooyoung spoke confidently.  
“Oh, okay. I think I’m going now.” Chaewon smiled and left.

“Alright, let’s go.” Sooyoung got up after seeing that Chaewon was nowhere to be seen.  
Jiwoo hugged the girl, she was confused.  
“What are we doing?” Jiwoo really had no idea what was going on.  
“Wait…”  
“We are going to help them?” Jiwoo said it after a few seconds.  
“Oh my God! We are cupids! Just like that Oh My Girl song!” She spoke, hugging tightly the older girl.  
“I think the situation is kinda different…” Sooyoung said smiling and soon, Jiwoo was running, pulling her by her hand.

 

Hyejoo was laying her head on her chair, just waiting for the day to end for she, finally, go back to her home.

She couldn’t stop thinking about her failure trying to speak with Chaewon, she wanted to spend the break talking with her, she wanted to be with her.

After discovering that the girl that played with her was also the girl that she liked, she felt weird, it was like she felt more in love for the girl now that she knew more about her, and, gosh, she was a lol player just like her. It was perfect.

The things had everything to end up fine, but Hyejoo felt something was about to go wrong.

She was playing with a pencil when she heard the door of her class open with some violence. She felt a chill run through her body when she saw the two figures at the door calling the teacher, they were Chaewon’s friends.  
The small girl with bangs, was staring at her with a smile, while the tall one, was speaking with the teacher and, as soon as she finished talking, the teacher stared at her.  
“Son Hyejoo, the principal is calling you.” She heard him say and felt all her classmates staring at her.  
_“Oh, maybe they don’t like me?”_ She thought, while walking toward the duo, she took one last look to her class and left.

For her surprise, the two girls were still there, the small one kept smiling while the tall girl, was with a serious expression but then, as soon as the teacher closed the door, she smiled.  
“Look how pretty she is, Soo! So cute!” The small girl seemed to be about to explode with happiness.”  
“I never saw someone so happy taking someone to the principal’s.”  
“Oh! We aren’t…” The tall girl stopped talking and started running, pulling the small girl and soon, the small girl was pulling Hyejoo, that didn’t even questioned.  
When they got in a empty corridor, thbey stopped running.  
Hyejoo sit on the floor and angrily stared to the girls.  
“You two are friends with Chaewon, right? What do you want?” Asked, she didn’t know from where this confidence came, but she needed to ask.  
“I’m Jiwoo, this one here, is Sooyoung!” The small girl introduced, hugging Sooyoung, that looked around like she was confirming anyone else was there.  
That kinda left Hyejoo worried, being pulled to a abandoned corridor wasn’t in her plans.

“So, what do you want?” Hyejoo asked, gosh, she should have just skipped classes and stayed at home, playing…  
Sooyoung lokked at Jiwoo and the girl smiled.  
“We saw you today, during break, trying to speak with Chaewonnie…” Hyejoo bit her own lips, waiting for the worst, probably they will order her to stay away from the blonde.  
“And then, we decided to help you talk to her! Actually, I think you two need to step up the game, so we ate going to help you advance in this relationship! Take one more step! Get that ki…”  
“What?!” Hyejoo asked, she almost choked after hearing everything the girl had said.

Kiss Chaewon? That looked so impossible, so far away from reality but everything that happened in the last weeks was so unlikely that she couldn’t stop herself from holding some hope.  
After some time thinking about, she remembered she still was with the duo.

Should she believe in them?  
Took a deep breath and looked to them.  
“What I should do?”  
Jiwoo clapped her hands and smiled, Sooyoung smiled too and sinalized to Hyejoo to come closer.  
“You don’t need to do a lot of things. Chaewon already passes all the day talking about you, so…” Hyejoo looked surprise after hearing Sooyoung.  
“Yup! She spends all day talking “why Hyejoo don’t talk to me? Why don’t I go there? She’s so pretty! Ah…”” Jiwoo spoke, doing a awful imitation of Chaewon, Hyejoo seemed unbelieved.  
“Ah, love is so beautiful! Right, Soo?” Sooyoung looked surprised to Jiwoo, but nodded and felt the girl hug her.  
“Gross, you two are so whipped…” Hyejoo spoke and, for the first time, she saw Jiwoo with a serious expression.  
“Yeah, and I’m sure you and Wonnie are going to be worst.” Jiwoo spoke, still hugging Sooyoung.  
“Oh my God… what am I supposed to do?”  
“We have an amazing idea! You just need to…” Jiwoo couldn’t finish her sentence because they listened to a voice scream:  
“What are you doing here?!” All the eyes were on the owner of the voice, that it was a very confused Chaewon.  
As soon as the blonde approached, she struggled to make an angry expression and crossed her arms.  
“You told me that Yerim wanted to talk to me but she wasn’t in her classroom!” She complained and Hyejoo smiled, oh gosh, she was so cute.  
“O-oh, Hyejoo…” Chaewon murmured after seeing the girl with her friends. “What are you doing here? Did they do something to you? Are you okay?’  
“Oh my God! Now I’m hurt” We just wanted to talk with her!” Yves spoke, crossing her arms.  
Chuu just nodded and looked to Hyejoo, the girl took a few seconds to nod, she was distracted looking at Chaewon.

The blonde stared at her friends, that were smiling like they did nothing wrong and that, that made Chaewon suspect that they maybe had said something.

Hyejoo was restless, that was her best opportunity to start a conversation with Chaewon at school, she just needed to think at somehing that both of them liked to start…  
Well, there’s one thing that both of them liked. It can’t go wrong.  
“So, Wonn…” Hyejoo started but stopped herself. “Chaewon, have y-you seen t-the new skins?”

Chuu and Yves looked confused to the girl, what does she means with “skins”? Human skin?

The older girl was seriously thinking on taking Chaewon away from that gothic.

But the blonde only smiled and shook her head.  
“New Ahri skin? I mean, another new Ahri skin?” Chaewon spoke and Hyejoo laughed.  
“Well, for Ahri and others, they are all idols themed. I guess Ahri isn’t a soloist anymore.” Hyejoo spoke, making Chaewon laugh.  
“And the nerfs and buffs? Do I have to keep permabaning that ridiculous champ?” Chaewon asked and Hyejoo took a deep breath.  
“Yeah.”

Now the two looked like they were in their own world.  
A very violent world full of war and rage, according to what Jiwoo was able to absorb from the conversation?  
They were talking about tanks, some kind of hunters and shooters… everything looked so chaotic for the girl.  
Chuu looked do Yves, that was mouthing _“What the heck are they talking about?”_ with a confused expression on her face, but then, they looked at Chaewon and Hyejoo, that were still happily talking about... destroying something?  
“I guess, it’s a success? R-right?” Jiwoo murmured and took a few seconds to the hopeless _“yes“_ that Yves answered. 

 

Hyejoo and Chaewon kept talking for long minutes, Chuu and Yves had even give up to keep listening to that wonderful and interesting conversation about LoL, and returned to their classrooms.

But, Hyejoo and Chaewon, talked about a lot of stuffs besides the game, they even exchanged numbers, addresses and even some secrets.

They seemed to have know each other for years and not just a few weeks.

“Oh my God, you really are the love of my life.” Chaewon whispered laughing and saw Hyejoo blushing and looking down.  
It was the first time she saw her effect on the younger girl, it was so cute.

“Oh.” Hyejoo spoke, looking at her cellphone. “Classes are over. Oh gosh, I didn’t even listened to the signal…” The girl murmured and Chaewon felt an uncontrollable desire to hug the girl, she was naturally cute and still had the prettiest mouth Chaewon had ever seen.

 

She needed to something.

Some advance, something to show that her teasing wasn’t only teasing, and that maybe, she really felt like the girl was the love of her life. 

 

Hyejoo was proud to have talked to the girl for so long.

It was a little step for her social skills, but a big advance for her in love heart.

Yeah, she was in love. 

She needed to do something.

She took a deep breath and looked at Chaewon and the girl, automatically, smiled to her, she almost forgot what she was about to say.  
“Courage, Big wolf, courage.” Thought and was about to start questioning why she was calling herself that way, but she needed to act fast, before Yves and Chuu come back.  
“Do you wanna do something tomorrow? Like, we can go get ice cream or…”  
“Yes! Yes, oh my God, I want!” The blonde said excited and hold Hyejoo hand.  
“So, tomorrow after classes, we can meet at the exit?” Chaewon asked and Hyejoo nodded.  
It looked like the blonde was inviting her.

They stayed silent for a few seconds, just staring each other, Chaewon still holding Hyejoo’s hand.  
“A-ah, we have to go! Look, your friends are over there, with your stuff.” Hyejoo pointed behind Chaewon, where Yves and Chuu were, smiling.  
“Well, I-I have to go get my stuff, you know? See you tomorrow, Chaewon.” Hyejoo spoke quickly and the blonde found it cute how she looked embarrassed.  
“Okie dokie, baby wolf.” Chaewon spoke and started to let go of the girl’s hand. When Hyejoo was about to leave, she felt the blonde pull her.  
“But I want a hug before…” The blonde spoke, hugging Hyejoo.

The younger girl opened her mouth in surprise, the blonde had settled into herself.

_“What do I do? Houston, what do I do?!”_ Then she returned the hug, and stayed there holding the blonde, feeling something good warm her chest.

Geez, she should definitely let the blonde hug her more often…

“Uwu!” She listened, and then got back to reality.

Chuu was there, jumping, with Yves by her side, the two of them looking like they had seem a cute puppy, finally open her eyes.  
“Well, I give up… It’s just… uwu.” Yves answered, smiling and saw Chuu almost starting to cry.  
“The grow up so fast…”

Chaewon and Hyejoo moved away, Hyejoo felt her cheeks burn an if her heart kept beating as fast as it was, she would probably faint.  
“I-I have to go now!” Hyejoo spoke, running away.  
“Don’t forget about tomorrow!” She listened to Chaewon’s screams and nodded, without stop running.

 

Hyejoo spent the night playing, in the beginning, Chaewon accompanied her, but soon the blonde went to sleep and recommended the same to the Warwick Stan.

Well, she would have followed the girl’s advice but the idea of going out with her tomorrow simply made her so nervous that she couldn’t sleep.

She spent the whole night playing and thinking about thousand and one ways to everything go wrong.

The girl only could sleep when she was convinced: the only way to know how that date would be, was going to the date.

 

Hyejoo woke up listening to some strange noises and rubbed her hand over her face.

They sounded like voices, so her mother was probably watching some dorama.  
She slowly sat down on the bed and realized that everything seemed brighter than it should be. Looked around with her brows furrowed, she felt something was wrong, but she couldn’t identify what.  
Suddenly she felt a shook, almost like her head was working again.  
Her mother was already awake, the day seemed brighter than used to be when she wake up to go to school.  
“Oh fork!” She complained and practically jumped out of the bed to see her cellphone.  
She had missed her class and, oh God, she left Chaewon alone.  
She tried to organize herself while sending dozens of messages apologizing to the blonde girl.  
She left her room and ran to her mother, she needed to talk to her and ask her for a ride.  
As soon as she saw the sofa where her mother was, she took a deep breath.  
“Mom! I missed class, but I promised I would go out with a friend, if I get ready fast can you…” Hyejoo got static in front of the sofa.  
It wasn’t your mom on the sofa.  
“I should leave you grounded, Hyejoo! You spend the whole night playing, didn’t you? Missed class and left your friend without knowing about you the whole morning!” Chaewon was there sitting with her mother on the sofa, trying not to laugh.

The younger girl just wanted a hole to hide, she was in her pajamas, her wolf-print pajamas, her face still swollen because she had just woken up and her mother probably had told the blonde all her life.  
It was her end, definitely, her end.  
“H-Hi, Chaewon…” Hyejoo spoke after a long silence, she felt her mother judging her, but she knows that she wanted to laugh at her situation.  
“Cute pajamas! I have a similar one.” The blonde spoke, with that smile that made Son’s heart miss a beat.

Her mother was there, she couldn’t just freak in front of her.  
She heard the woman clear her throat, they were disturbing her dorama.

Hyejoo started to play with her hands, she couldn’t let the girl waiting there.  
“Ah, do you wanna go to my room? I-I can show you my pc and…”  
“Of course! Let’s go!” Chaewon said excitedly, getting up and approaching Hyejoo.  
“See you later, Mrs. Son!” The blonde waved at the woman.  
“Don’t make a mess! I’ll bring you something to eat later.” The woman spoke and turned up the volume of the television.  
“Let’s go?” Hyejoo asked, with head low and for some reason she couldn’t understand, held out her hand to Chaewon, who smiled with the gesture.

As soon as they entered the room, Chaewon let go of Hyejoo’s hand and sat down, glaring at Hyejoo.  
“I told you to sleep early! I was worried about you!” The girl said, crossing her arms and pouting.  
Hyejoo looked at her hand, then looked at Chaewon, everything seemed very slow because she had just woken up.  
“Sorry.” Hyejoo said it, sitting beside Chaewon.  
“Do you want to go home or…” Hyejoo freezed as soon as she noticed how close she was from Chaewon and after some seconds, she got up.  
“I-I have a reserve notebook, so if you want, we could play!”  
Chaewon smiled, she had just had an idea, a fantastic idea.  
“Let’s go x1! We only played one time against each other and that day I was testing a champion so I think it’s very valid that I should be entitled to a rematch.”

Hyejoo fell her head to the side with her notebook already in hands.  
“Oh, okay, I guess.” The girl spoke and sat on the bed. “You can use my Pc so it doesn’t get unfair.”  
Chaewon nodded and sat in front of the PC, while the game was starting, she rolled her chair and looked at Hyejoo.  
“If I win, you gotta give me a prize, okay?”  
“Oh, what do I have to lose, right?” Hyejoo whispered and nodded.  
Chaewon smiled and settled into the chair.  
She was nervous, Hyejoo was the best player that she had ever met.

“But she never played against my Zoe.” Murmured and chose the champion, her confidence had gotten a little higher.  
But as soon as the loading screen appeared, showing what the younger girl had choosen, she felt intimidated: she was with her famous Warwick.  
She took a deep breath, she hado to win a match against the famous Olivia Hye and her wolf.  
“I… I can do this.” She said as the game began.

“So, I have to choose a prize now?”  
After ten minutes of match, Hyejoo had killed Chaewon’s Zoe, after she missed one of her skills.  
Chaewon had her face pressed into the keyboard.  
“Warwick is broken!” The blonde whimpered and listened to Hyejoo laugh.  
“Look, don’t be like that! As I’m a very nice person…” Hyejoo began. “I’ll let you choose my prize.  
The blonde lifted her face and dragged the chair until it was near the bed Hyejoo was playing.  
“Really?” Chaewon asked and Hyejoo nodded, getting nervous again at the girl’s closeness.  
“So…” A smile appeared on the blonde’s face, she was struggling not to look nervous. “You prize, baby wolf, is to give me a kiss.”  
Hyejoo almost dropped the notebook and blinked several times trying to process what she had just heard.  
She felt more nervous than ever.  
She let out a nervous giggle and saw Chaewon’s expression change a little.  
“S-sorry?” The blonde spoke and Hyejoo looked at her quickly.  
“No! Is not that… Is…” She didn’t know how to say this to the girl, what if she laughed?  
She looked back at Chaewon, who now seemed curious.  
“I-I have never… hm, did this before, you know?”  
The cogwheels in Chaewon’s brain began to spin and she couldn’t help but smile.  
Was that why she was so nervous?  
She pulled the chair a little, getting closer to Hyejoo and caressed her cheeks, which made her blush even more.  
“Well, that’s not a problem. I can teach you.” The blonde spoke and saw Hyejoo turn redder.  
“Okay?” Hyejoo nodded, and then, Chaewon ended the distance between them.

Hyejoo closed her eyes and only tried to relax, it was a different sensation… a really good sensation that she really hoped to get to taste more.

But Chaewon soon backed away, her face flushed, but smiling.  
“So…?” The blonde murmured and watched Hyejoo put her hand over her mouth, look at herself and then cover herself with the blanket.  
“I’m… my first kiss and I’m in pajamas…” She heard Hyejoo mutter.  
Chaewon got up and sat down next to her, hugging her to the side.  
“It may be the first of many if you accept my proposal, baby wolf.” Chaewon spoke and saw the girl take off the blanket of her face.  
“W-what?” Hyejoo asked and turned to the blonde.  
“Well, if you want me to teach you, I think you should, hm, be my girlfriend?” Chaewon spoke, with a little nervous smile on her face.  
“I know we still have a lot to learn about each other, you know?” Chaewon laid her head on the tallest shoulder and smiled.  
“But I’ve already realized that the more time passes, the more I fall in love with you, Hye, so, why keep waiting, right?”

Hyejoo couldn’t formulate any sentence.

Never, ever, would she have imagined Chaewon declaring herself to her. Not even in her best dreams this happened, usually she was the one who declared herself.

After a long time, something came up in Hyejoo’s head, something she needed to confirm.  
“Then… that means you want to be my duo? Like, for real?” Chaewon laughed and looked to the girl, who did the same.  
“Yes, Hyejoo, I want to be your duo.” Chaewon spoke and saw a shy smile on the younger girl’s face.  
She gave the girl a kiss and hugged her again.  
They were silent, just enjoying each other’s company.  
“So now that we…”  
“We are dating, you can’t talk without fear, little wolf.”  
“So now that we’re dating, does that means we’re going to do matching nicknames?” Hyejoo asked with a confused look.  
Chaewon frowned.  
“No, that’s too expensive!” The blonde spoke and Hyejoo nodded.  
“But it means that I can stay here, clinging to you, without problems, without fear and..”  
Chaewon heard the door open and hurried away from Hyejoo.  
“One fear…” Chaewon whispered and Hyejoo began to laugh, leaving her mother, who had just entered the room, confused.


End file.
